PWP
by MarsInsane
Summary: Exactly what the title says. The W stands for without. If you don't know what that is then this might not be for you. Uchihacest with Naru in the middle. ItaxNaruxSasu Naruto is uke. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: BOYS KISSING and INCEST

Something I started years ago. Going to lead to an UchihaxNaru sammich so if you don't like ItachixSasuke, UchihaxNaru, threesomes, tentacle (in this case vine) love, or just yaoi in general, you won't like the rest of these chapters. (Get out while you still can)

Intro

They found Sasuke. Right now he was standing on a ledge above them looking straight down at Naruto. In the next instant, he was practically pressed against the blond boy, his lips next to the boy's ear. Naruto stayed staring straight ahead until whatever the raven-haired boy said made him turn. This resulted in Naruto's lips brushing against the others. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and Sasuke just smirked making the blush intensify.

Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Sakura standing with teary eyes and a look of disbelief while his "clone" was staring at them with his head tilted. Sasuke made a split second decision and lifted his katana up behind Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened and he saw the clone get ready to move but he was too fast. Naruto slumped against him unconscious due to the hilt of the katana knocking him out. He then hoisted Naruto over his shoulder, sheathed his katana, and jump back up onto the ledge.

He heard Sakura call out his name and turned a little to look behind him. His eyes widened a little because, instead of just standing and calling out his name like he was a dog that would come back, she was jumping towards him with her arms out and a slight maniacal gleam in her eyes. He jumped away and saw her arms close around air. He had to jump again because the clone was in front of him and was making a grab for him? No. For Naruto.

With a burst of chakra, he jumped up into the trees and took off as fast as possible into the forest, losing the two chasing him. He landed in a clearing and glanced back to see if he truly did lose them. As he went to turn back around he felt Naruto being pulled from his shoulder. He was going to lash out at the one who did that but the person tripped him and kept him down with a foot on the middle of his back.

"Foolish little brother." A voice said quietly yet powerfully.

Sasuke's head swiveled to the side and he saw his Aniki holding the still unconscious Naruto in his arms bridal style while looking down at him from over his collar. Sasuke glared and pushed against the foot on his back, which surprisingly let up so he could stand up.

"Give him back Aniki." Sasuke demanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Itachi responded silkily. Sasuke walked up to Itachi and grabbed onto Naruto but Itachi wouldn't let go.

"Let him go." Sasuke said.

"No." Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.

"Aniki! He's mine!" Sasuke said not caring if he sounded childish.

"You sound like a spoiled little brat brother. And who says he's yours? Maybe he's mine." Itachi said holding Naruto a little closer.

"I saw him first!" Sasuke winced internally at how lame that sounded but kept glaring at Itachi.

"I saw him when he was a baby so if we are going by who saw him first then again, he is mine." Itachi stated smugly.

Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at Itachi who just looked back at him coolly. He then looked down at Naruto (still unconscious) and saw how his lips were slightly parted. He then remembered that he was the first person to give him his first kiss. (Even if it was an accident. But what a great accident it was.) He looked back at Itachi and gave him a smug little smirk.

"Hn. I kissed him first."

"…." The smug look in Itachi's eyes dimmed a little. He glanced down at Naruto, then at Sasuke, then back at Naruto. He then started to bend down towards Naruto. Sasuke, realizing what Itachi was going to do, bent down also. This resulted in an unwanted three-way kiss. (Or so they tried to convince themselves) Considering how stubborn Uchiha were they kept their lips on the blonde's. Itachi, though, was the first to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He felt Naruto's tongue brush against his making him try to deepen the kiss but then he felt another tongue besides his. Feeling that, things got a little heated, and the next thing he knew he was kissing Sasuke and Sasuke was enthusiastically kissing back.

Neither noticed Naruto stirring or opening his eyes, which widened when he saw the very hot sight of the two Uchiha's making out. He would have just kept staring if he weren't jolted out of his trance by being dropped on the hard forest floor. Once he was on the ground he scuttled back making sure his feet didn't get caught between the now embracing brothers. He scuttled to the edge of the clearing keeping his eyes on the, now nearly grinding against each other, brothers to make sure they didn't catch him getting away. (He just wanted to watch as long as possible.)

Naruto got up, jumped into a tree, and hightailed it out of there as fast as possible. (Which wasn't as fast as usual due to the arousal he's feeling.) He finally stopped when he made it to another clearing that had one giant tree with a ton of vines hanging down from it. It was then he realized he had no idea where he was.

He jumped into the clearing and looked around trying to get a bearing when all of a sudden something wrapped around his leg and he was hoisted into the air. He looked up at his leg and saw a vine wrapped around it, so he looked around to see if anyone was nearby performing a jutsu. He was about to grab a kunai to cut himself down when more vines shot out and wrapped around his arms and his other leg. He ended up with his back to the forest floor, his arms tied together above his head, and his legs spread apart with his knees slightly bent. A few more vines appeared in front of him and the more he struggled the tighter they held. The vines then started to wiggle under his jacket and that's when he totally freaked out and tried to sense if someone was around.

He tilted his head back towards the giant tree in the middle of the clearing since that was where all the vines were coming from and noticed a weird aura emanating from it. He then heard a ripping noise, which was followed by a breeze across his torso. He looked down and saw a few tatters of his jacket left.

The vines holding his arms suddenly lifted them up so he ended up in a reclining position with a few more vines cradling his back. A vine trailed across his torso leaving a white, sticky substance that he realized was sap. He wiggled a little bit in discomfort at that. He wiggled even more when a few vines went down his pants and started pulling them down. Due to the kunai case being in the way on his thigh though the pants didn't make it very far before they were just shredded off. So now he was bare for the world to see except for some fabric trapped under the vines holding him, his shoes, and vines trailing all over him.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: TENTACLES (actually vines) but if you don't know what that means...

Part 2

He kept struggling and bit back a yelp when he felt a thin vine encircle his flaccid cock. He was about to yell out when another vine pushed into his mouth. He felt the sticky sweet sap leak into his mouth when he went to bite it to get it out of his mouth. Instead he just succeeded in getting more sap to flow out of the vine and into his mouth. He choked on the fluid and swallowed just to breath. The vine pulled out his mouth after he swallowed and fell away from him. He suddenly started to feel hot and squirmed when he felt heat curl in his lower belly.

He moaned when the vine that had encircled his cock suddenly started to move up his now very erect cock. He stared down in horror and wondered why he was so aroused. Another thin vine swiped over the tip of his left nipple making him gasp quietly. It then started circling his areola softly and then plucked at his perked nipple. He bit down on a groan but let out a little yell when another thin vine somehow started sucking on his other nipple. He saw, through the slight haze of pleasure, the vine that was imitating sucking had a little opening on one side that looked like a suction cup.

The vine that was stroking his cock pulled away, making him whimper. It was replaced with a broader vine. The new vine squeezed him a bit tighter and stroked him harder then the other vine making him mewl and pant in pleasure. He started thrusting into the vine when he jolted at the feel of another thin vine brush against his opening. It eased its way in making him squirm at the odd feeling. It pushed into him as far was comfortable and then stopped. The vine steadily stroking his cock made it hard to concentrate but he fleetingly wondered what that vine was doing.

He got his answer when he felt something making him slick on the inside. The small vine slowly pulled out making whatever it was secreting slick his inside walls. When it pulled out all the way he squirmed as some of the excess fluid ran down his cheeks. A vine that was roughly the size of a finger then replaced the small vine. He squirmed at the uncomfortable stretching but forgot about it when the vine around his cock twisted and another little vine started tickling his slit.

He was panting a little harder and could feel himself get close to coming. If only the vine would squeeze harder. He hissed when he felt another finger sized vine join the first one but jerked when he felt the first one touch something inside him. The vine working his cock started moving faster as the two vines in him kept brushing the spot inside of him. Before he knew it he let out a long loud moan as he felt himself cum all over his stomach. He shuttered in the aftermath but he still felt hot. Once he got his breathing under control he felt vines caressing him but he also realized he felt a bit fuller than before. He looked down and saw a third vine but also saw that he was still hard.

The vines holding him up suddenly rotated him so his stomach was facing the ground and his bound arms were under him. Vines were supporting his knees so it looked as if he was on all fours in the air. The vines that were stroking and tickling him started back up at the original tempo as the vines stretching him pushed in a few more times then pulled out. He felt himself clench and unclench at the empty feeling when a vine slowly pushed into him, roughly the size of an average cock. He arched his back trying to get away from the stretching feeling but he couldn't get any leverage.

He then felt a cock sized vine push into his open mouth and start to shallowly thrust. As he got used to the vine inside him it pulled out and slowly thrust back in. After a few thrusts it picked up speed, brushing against his prostate every so often. He started sucking on the vine in his mouth. The vines holding him up shifted his knees wider apart. He felt a finger sized vine squirm it's way in along side the vine thrusting inside him, stretching him out even more. He gave a muffled groan of discomfort but groaned in pleasure when the big vine pressed solidly against his prostate. He barely felt the stretching and was on the edge of cumming when he felt a small vine wrap tightly around the base of his cock. He whined and squirmed at that.

The vine he was sucking on pulled out of his mouth and away from him, letting him breathe. The vines holding him shifted him again so he was sitting up in the air. The small vine that was stretching him out more disappeared only to be replaced by another cock-sized vine. It nudged against his hole and then slowly forced it's way in. Naruto stopped breathing and arched his back as if to get away. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull at the pain and very light hint of pleasure. The vine stopped when it got a little ways in, letting the blond adjust. The thin vines started attacking his nipples with more vigor as a few vines caressed his skin soothingly. The one on his cock kept a steady pace since the first penetration.

Once the blond started breathing and relaxed around the second intruder the vine slid in more until he tensed. The vine would stop every time the blond would clench until it was all the way in. After a minute the two vines in him then started moving languidly. When one thrust in the other thrust out, the one thrusting in always touching his prostate. Naruto couldn't believe that he was still so hard and ready to cum even with all that pain that was slowly morphing into pleasure. Every time the vines would move in him and touch his prostate he felt his toes curl.

He was panting and sweating as if he just ran across all of fire country. The vines slowly started picking up momentum making the blond writhe in tortured pleasure. The vines holding him up then moved him so he was laying back and his legs were higher than his head so he was close to being folded in half. This made it feel as if the vines were thrusting deeper into him and made him moan and practically wail in pleasure. The vines in him started moving at a fast pace, pummeling his prostate. Naruto realized he was breathing way too hard and that he would probably die from pleasure if the vines didn't let his cock go, it was bordering on purple.

The vines sensed the blonde's distress and he felt the vine constricting him let go. With one last thrust to his prostate he threw his head back and gave a silent scream as he came harder then he ever had in his life. He clenched down on the vines milking them of their sap, which overflowed and started dripping out with the vines still in him. The vines then gently lowered him to the ground, his shoulders touching the ground first. The ones binding his wrists uncoiled and let his arms go, same with the ones wrapped around his legs. The last to leave were the two inside of him, which eased out of the blonde's abused body. After they pulled out, the white fluid followed, flowing out of the blond slowly to form a small puddle under him. He didn't feel any of this because he had passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: INCEST, YAOI

Don't say you weren't warned.

Part 3

So there laid the unconscious blond, covered in sweat, sap, and cum.

Jumping from the trees, two figures appeared in front of the unconscious blond. One of the figures bent down next to the blond, lifting one of the boy's legs, watching as more of the sap leaked out of the blond. The other figure groaned slightly and came over to kneel next to the blond. He ran a finger up the sap coated inner thigh and was about to push a finger, or two, into the blond when his companion stopped him.

"Foolish little brother. We should clean him first."

"That would require us leaving." Sasuke said moodily. Annoyed that is brother stopped him from playing.

"I see you lose your senses when it comes to Naruto, little brother. If you cared to look, there is a large pond at the root of that tree." Itachi smirked at the scowl on Sasuke's face. He removed his Akatsuki jacket, took off the blonde's shoes, picked up the unconscious blond bridal style, then proceeded to the pond not caring if Sasuke followed or not.

Sasuke glared at his brother's back while walking briskly towards the pond, shedding his clothes as he went. He stood next to Itachi who then handed the blond to him so he could get his own clothes off. While Itachi was disrobing, Sasuke stepped in slowly until his foot hit a solid surface at knee deep. He felt around with his foot and apparently it was a ledge so he put his other foot in and slowly sat down with Naruto securely in his arms. Once he was sitting he sat Naruto in his lap with the boy's back to him and head resting on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't notice as his brother entered the pond to sit beside him because the way he had Naruto positioned his very erect cock was pressing against one of the blonde's butt cheeks. He pulled Naruto back while pushing his cock against the boy, nearly groaning at the sensation.

"Honestly Sasuke. Can't you control yourself? We got in here to clean him." Itachi said a little exasperated.

"Like you could control yourself if you had him naked in your naked lap. And why do you want to clean him so bad? Did you become germ phobic while away?" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi, still moving a little against Naruto.

"I, unlike you, can control myself when I have him naked in my lap. No I did not become afraid of germs. What sort of nin would I be then? The reason why I want him clean is because, as arousing as it is to see him covered in white fluid I'd rather that fluid be Uchiha cum." Sasuke was going to comment on how that was the most he has ever heard his brother say at once, until he heard the last thing his brother said and an image of Naruto kneeling on the ground, looking up at him with hazy lust filled eyes, and his cum all over that body appeared in his head making his cock twitch and him moan softly. He snapped out of his light daydreaming when Naruto was snatched off his lap. He reached for the blond who was on Itachi's lap but had his hands slapped away. He glared at Itachi.

"Sharing is caring, foolish little brother." Itachi said while trying not to smirk at the disgruntled look on

"Since when did you share and care?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Since I want the blond and I'm open to the idea of sharing." Itachi said while hugging Naruto close.

"He's not some sex toy Itachi!" Sasuke snarled at his brother about to snatch the blond away.

"I never saw him as such and I'm glad you don't either. Otherwise I would have taken him for myself." Itachi said soothingly to Sasuke.

"…Since when did you have a conscience?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Since I met this blond." Itachi deadpanned.

"Oh… He does that."

"Indeed."

"Can I have him back?" Sasuke asked after a minute of silence between them.

"After all that stretching the vines gave him he still feels so tight." Itachi whispered but since it was quiet to begin with Sasuke heard him clearly.

"What? You can play with his hole but I can't?" Sasuke practically yelled.

"I told you I'm cleaning him. I'm not playing with him. But I shall allow you to feel." Sasuke glowered at that but scooted closer. He ran his fingers down Naruto's back until his fingers ran into his brother's that were moving in and out of the blond shallowly. Sasuke pushed a finger in next to his brother's and silently agreed with what his brother said about Naruto still being so tight.

He looked up and saw Itachi's face right in front of his. They both stared at each other until one of them leaned forward and kissed the other. They pulled back slightly, stared at each other, and then dove in for another kiss. This one was raw and more like a battle to see who would gain dominance. Itachi won and he wanted to push his brother against the ledge and take complete control of him but he remembered the blond in his lap.

He broke the kiss, making Sasuke whimper quietly (though he'd deny it) and looked for a place to rest Naruto so he wouldn't drown but would also notice if the blond woke up. The way the roots in the water were formed was a good place to leave the blond for the moment. He had to show Sasuke who was seme. He looped one of the blonde's arms through a hole in the root, made sure he was steady, then turned and pounced on his brother. He slammed Sasuke against the side of the pond, making the water slosh about and then took possession of the boy's mouth. Sasuke struggled at first but eventually gave into the talent of his brother.

Naruto woke up groggy and to the feeling of drifting. After a minute, when he was more awake, he realized he was sore, naked, in water, and that the water was sloshing around for some reason. He looked up and encountered the very arousing sight of Sasuke being ravished by Itachi. Naruto stared wide-eyed, feeling himself harden a little. He snapped out of his staring when he realized he was still in the clearing where the vines accosted him. He looked around and saw Sasuke and Itachi's clothes on the ground. So if Naruto wasn't sure if they were definitely naked, he knew now. He also saw the tatters of his clothing. So if he didn't want to leave here butt naked then he'd have to steal one of the Uchiha brothers clothes.

Naruto slowly crawled out of the pond, glancing at the brothers and noticed that Itachi was a few seconds away from actually screwing his brother into the side of the pond. He forced himself to take his eyes away and looked to see what clothes to take. The closest was actually right behind Sasuke's head. He didn't want to chance taking those though. He looked at the clothing that was strewn across the forest floor. All he had to do was stealthily gather the clothes and get out of there, back to his teammates.

So as not to be too suspicious, he let his body drift towards the edge of the pond while slowly letting go of the root holding him. He placed it on the edge of the pond while still trying to make it look like he was unconscious. He peeked at the brothers and saw one of Sasuke's legs pushed against his chest and one of Itachi's hands under the water. Itachi was sucking on Sasuke's neck and, luckily for the blond, he was sucking on the side that was facing the blond so neither of them would notice him moving too much, or so he hoped. While they were occupied, and when he finally convinced himself to look away, he put both hands on the edge of the pond, got a good footing, and pulled himself out as quickly and silently as possible.

He figured he'd pull himself out, land on his feet in a squatting position on the edge of the pond, and then take off as fast as possible, grabbing the clothes on his way. Instead, he pulled himself out, landed on his feet in a squatting position, felt pain lance up his spine making him fall to his knees and almost land on his face, and just stayed there waiting for the pain to lessen. Breathing in and out a few times, he steadied himself and looked behind him when he heard a loud hiss and froze. Itachi was leaning his forehead against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's head was tilted back. Naruto was staring wide-eyed into the glazed eyes of Sasuke. Naruto didn't know whether to just shoot out of there, (damn the pain, he was a ninja) or just stare into those lust glazed eyes and let himself get caught by the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke's eyes closed and the spell was broken.

Naruto shifted to get to his feet but felt the pain flare up again so instead he started to crawl towards the clothes hoping Sasuke was too lost in bliss to actually notice and that Itachi was too busy working on screwing his brother. He felt very vulnerable, not because he was only naked but because he was naked and was waving his ass back and forth in the direction of the Uchiha brothers. He knew he had to hurry. Even though, judging from the sounds Sasuke was trying (and failing) to hide, he's safe from him. But Itachi…

He sped up his crawling until he came across the shirt Sasuke was wearing. He pulled it on quickly but realized that it was meant to not cover. The only thing it covered was his back, arms, and sides. He frantically looked around and saw the pants Sasuke was wearing off far to the side. If he went that way, he'd risk being seen by Itachi. Instead he just started crawling towards the next article of clothing, which was closer to the edge of the clearing. He saw his shoes next to it, which made him a little happy, but when he saw that the cloak was the Akatsuki cloak he hesitated. It did cover more than Sasuke's shirt but it was the bad guy's cloak.

Then he realized he shouldn't be picky so he placed his hand on it and then froze. In front of the cloak, the way that he was traveling to escape, was standing pale, wet feet. He gulped and slowly looked up, his eyes trailing up the nicely toned legs and thighs. They bulged a bit when he encountered a pissed off cock practically staring him in the face. He forced his eyes to keep going up along the washboard abs and up the elegant neck, until his eyes met the red sharingan gaze of Uchiha Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: THREESOME, YAOI, DOUBLE PENETRATION, DUB-CON, INCEST

Part 4

* * *

Itachi stared down at the blond that was frozen in front of him with his hand on his cloak. He glanced up at Sasuke who was still by the pond but was looking frazzled and pissed off. Well that was normal considering Itachi was about to enter him when he noticed something off.

When Itachi looked to see if Naruto was still there the boy wasn't. He panicked a little internally, thinking the boy had slipped into the water. When he looked up and saw the tan behind crawling away he calmed down. Of course he had to stop the blond from disappearing so he left Sasuke in the pond and appeared in front of Naruto. Judging from Sasuke's drooping hair it looked as if he slipped into the water once Itachi disappeared. Which probably was not the best way to get him out of his aroused state.

Sasuke started walking over to them glaring at Itachi and then glaring down at Naruto who just shivered. The blond still didn't move. Itachi was amused at the fact that Naruto seemed to think that not moving meant he'd be let off the hook. He caught his brother's eye and they had a silent conversation about the blond. Of course they weren't letting him off the hook.

Naruto put his hand down but tensed up even more when he felt both pairs of eyes on him. His mind was racing with how he could get out of this mess so he didn't notice Sasuke kneel down behind him. He yelped when a hand connected with his unprotected behind. He turned and nearly fell over from how close Sasuke was but glared at the raven-haired boy.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke winced a little at the volume and went to swat Naruto again but Naruto just rolled over. He bit back the groan but winced as the pain made itself known again. Of course the Uchiha's saw this.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He then leaned down and picked Naruto up bridal style. Naruto flailed and then automatically wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He realized his position and started squirming making it difficult for Sasuke to hold him. Itachi just watched amused and wondered what Sasuke was going to do.

"Put me down!" Naruto said sounding panicked. He tried pushing away from Sasuke making the other boy grunt.

"No." Sasuke just held onto Naruto tighter. "If you'd relax the pain will go away quicker." Naruto froze and looked at Sasuke. He then laughed nervously.

"What pain?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond. Itachi walked forward and cupped one of Naruto's butt-cheeks, giving it a squeeze. Naruto jumped at the contact and glared at the other raven-haired man next to him.

"We know how you acquired the ache you have now." Itachi said silkily making Naruto's eyes widen. "It was quite a show you gave us." Itachi gave another gentle squeeze watching in fascination as a blush appeared on the blond boy's face, going down to his chest. Naruto looked back and forth and started to struggle once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto yelled a little shrilly trying to shove Sasuke away from him again. Of course Sasuke wouldn't let go. Itachi smirked in amusement. Naruto bristled at that and yelled practically in Itachi's face, "Why don't you go screw your brother!" Itachi barely winced at the loudness right before him but smirked at the panting blond. Naruto was wearing himself out.

"I will. But at the moment, my brother and I, would like to screw you." Itachi responded pleasantly while moving his one hand from Naruto's butt-cheek to run his fingers down the boy's crack. Naruto gasped and squirmed away, or tried to, and then gulped at the predatory look in both ravens' eyes. His eyes darted around the area as if looking for help or a distraction but there was nothing in sight. So he tried talking his way out.

"H-how about you finish up with Sasuke while I watch and then once you two are finished we'll go from there?" Naruto said smiling brightly, if a little stiffly. Itachi stifled a chuckle while Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he were an idiot.

"You do realize we will just tie you up so you'd have to watch. Plus we'd notice if you try to run away." Sasuke said blandly. Naruto's eyes snapped to him and scowled at Sasuke.

"Yeah, well, you did a great job of noticing when I was getting away. Apparently moaning is your type of alert. Usually someone signals or says something." Naruto said heatedly. Sasuke's eyes widened and he snarled at the blond. He went to drop the blond but when he let go Naruto automatically wrapped his arms around Sasuke. This resulted in Naruto pressing up against Sasuke and, would have dragged the other boy with him, if not for Itachi smoothly catching him.

So now, here Naruto was, naked. His arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck while his bare chest was pressed against an equally bare chest. Itachi who, like them, was also equally naked was holding up his legs and lower back. Scratch that, Naruto had his shoes on. But he was in an Uchiha sandwich and he had a feeling the sandwich was going to get a lot more intense.

Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke and pushed away from him but that just transferred him more to Itachi. Itachi caught him smoothly and before Naruto could do anything else Sasuke had moved forward so now he was even more squished then before. His eyes were darting all over the place trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. He was too busy panicking that when he felt his feet back on the floor he didn't even think and just tried to make a run for it. Of course he couldn't move at all from the bodies and arms wrapped around him.

Itachi was trying not to laugh and startle the blond out of his panicking state. He smirked at Sasuke's pissed off face and decided to put the blond down so they could feel as much of him as possible. He and his brother immediately latched onto Naruto before he ran away.

"Relax Naruto-kun." Itachi murmured trying to soothe the struggling boy. He didn't like how tense the blond was.

"Yeah, dobe, relax. Or is that too much for you to understand?" Sasuke said snarkily. Itachi just gave Sasuke an exasperated look but apparently it had an effect on Naruto.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled back. He took a deep breath and relaxed a little but considering he knew what the two brothers wanted, he wasn't sure he could relax. It didn't help that he could feel himself be aroused but he blamed that on the stupid perverted tree, not on the fact that he was squished between two aroused Uchihas. He shivered when he felt a hand caress his side and bit his lip. He wasn't sure whose hand it was but he didn't want to look down to find out.

Sasuke was feeling a little less pissed off now that he'd gotten to heckle his blond and raised an eyebrow when the boy shivered. He saw his brother's hand move from his peripheral, which almost made him mad at his brother again but then he realized he had a squirming blond in front of him.

Naruto's eyes were closed and his face was turned away, as if he was trying to take himself out of this situation mentally. Well, Sasuke couldn't have that. He pressed even closer, which he didn't think was possible, and flicked out his tongue to lick Naruto's jaw. Naruto gasped and turned his face towards him. Before the blond could say anything Sasuke captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

Naruto made some sort of noise in protest and brought his hands up to shove Sasuke off but instead ended up clinging to the other boy as his mouth was ravaged. The tree could mimic many perverted things but this kiss felt like the most obscene thing to happen to him today. It didn't help that all he could feel was nothing but hot skin on both sides of his body.

Itachi let his hands roam on the now distracted blond while placing little butterfly kisses on the back of the boy's neck, not even sure if they were registering considering he was pretty sure Sasuke was choking Naruto with his tongue. It was hard to squeeze his hand between the two boy's bodies since they were pressed so tightly together but he managed. He tweaked Naruto's nipple and even Sasuke's nipple at the same time since they were pressed right up against each other.

Sasuke finally pulled away from Naruto's mouth panting hard. The blond was panting harder than he was and looking glassy eyed. The blond boy made a noise and held in a gasp. He finally registered his nipple, and probably Naruto's nipple, was being pinched. He noticed Itachi was hiding a grin by kissing the blonde's neck. He didn't want to be outdone so he dove right down to suck on Naruto's other nipple.

Naruto squeaked when Sasuke suddenly attacked his chest but clutched to the raven's hair as the other boy started sucking. His head fell back and he moaned in surprise at how good that felt. The fingers playing with his other nipple felt pleasing but this felt even better. He felt a chuckle reverberate against his back and shivered as hot breath tickled his ear.

"Sensitive nipples? I wonder what else is sensitive Naruto-kun." Itachi said huskily into Naruto's ear. He felt the boy shiver. Naruto let out a higher pitched moan so he glanced over Naruto's shoulder to see Sasuke lightly biting the boy's nipple. Itachi wondered.

Naruto let out a yelp as his other nipple was suddenly pinched hard. His hips thrust forward, brushing his very hard cock against Sasuke. He gasped as Sasuke pulled away and felt himself blush as he saw the fluid he left on the other boy. Apparently he was hard and leaking.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"I wonder if we can make him cum just by playing with his nipples, little brother." Itachi said thoughtfully. Itachi felt the blonde squirm in his grasp and brought both hands up to pinch the boy's nipples.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's cock jumped and released more precum just from that. He smirked at his brother.

"We probably can but we'll save that for another day." Sasuke said, almost conversationally, as he pressed his hips against Naruto. He let out a breathy moan as his neglected cock rubbed against Naruto's.

Naruto wanted to say something but he could barely form a coherent thought with all the sensations going on. All he could do was make faces, noises, and movements with his body. When Sasuke pressed against him once more he couldn't keep himself from thrusting his hips against the other boy. The friction felt amazing and the surprised moan he got from Sasuke was a nice addition. He let out a pathetic whine when Itachi stopped his hips and, judging from the glare, Sasuke wasn't happy either.

"I know you're impatient little brother but don't you want to find out what is sensitive on Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked as he kissed behind the blonde's ear while staring at Sasuke. He saw the conflict in Sasuke's eyes but then Sasuke looked at him seriously.

"I've been teased enough Itachi. If we don't do everything that we want now we'll just kidnap Naruto and keep him with us until we do." Sasuke said.

"W-what?!" Naruto spluttered, shocked out of his arousal to finally able to get enough composure. He wasn't some toy they could have to play with. He was a human being!

"Hmm… that does sound like a wonderful idea but I'm sure Naruto would like to live his life." Itachi said as he felt the blond go rigid in his arms but then relax a little.

"Even if it is tempting to keep the dobe chained to a bed." Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"It would be a waste of a talented ninja." Sasuke said off handedly not quite looking at the blond as he said it.

Naruto was about to shout something else but ended up just blinking at what Sasuke said. Sasuke really thought that? Naruto felt himself smiling. He brought his hands up and placed them on either side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked him in the eye but then glanced over his shoulder. Naruto squished Sasuke's face getting a glare from the boy.

"So teme can be sweet from time to time ne?" Naruto said still smiling. Sasuke pulled away from him, making him shiver as cold air replaced the hot body that had been pressed against him. He felt a chuckle and arms wrap around him and he couldn't help but snuggle back into the warmth.

"It is quite surprising when he is. And what he said was true." Itachi said. He stared down at the blue eyes finally looking at him and he felt his lips turn up in a smile. He placed a quick, barely there kiss on the boy's lips and looked back up at his pouting little brother. Sasuke just stayed there seemingly trying to ignore them so Itachi spun Naruto around and captured the boy's lips while pressing their bodies together.

Naruto was very surprised when he was turned around and made an odd gasp/moan when Itachi kissed him. Sasuke's kisses felt possessive whereas Itachi's felt like a slow take over. He felt friction on his arousal so his hips started moving on their own. His lips were finally relinquished but Itachi's were still mapping out his body. He blinked up and realized that he was now laying on the forest floor but his eyes drifted down to look at Itachi. He let out a loud moan when Itachi rolled his tongue into his belly button repeatedly while staring up at him.

Itachi smirked at that and then moved on to Naruto's left hip. He had been caressing the boy's hips with his fingers and now he started to lick and suck at the protruding bone, leaving one of many marks that he had scattered all over the blond. He finally moved down lower but bypassed where Naruto wanted him the most to bite and kiss the blonde's inner thighs.

Sasuke was glaring weakly as his brother basically ravaged Naruto but he was also very aroused. It was hard to stay mad at the scene in front of him. Also, Naruto's face when Itachi skipped his cock was really amusing. Sasuke quickly walked over and kneeled next to the blond when Naruto moved his hands to relieve himself. The blond glared at him, which wasn't that effective considering how hazy the boy's eyes were, when he grabbed his hands away and put them on his own cock.

Naruto hissed when Itachi gave a particularly hard bite to his thigh and then squeezed his hands around Sasuke's cock, making the other boy grunt. He was so ready to come it felt like his whole body would explode. He wasn't even sure how he was conscious. He wasn't even sure how he could even think anymore with how sensitive he was right now. Even Sasuke's hands on top of his hands felt pleasurable.

"You're not very good at this dobe." Sasuke stated as he kept moving Naruto's hands that would either squeeze him or practically let go of him. When he looked at the blond he saw the desperate, frustrated, concentrated look the other boy had. "Should we let him cum?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sat up to look at his brother and then looked down at the blond. It seemed that Naruto had heard the question too because he was nodding his head. Itachi thought about it and gave a slight nod. Naruto looked so relieved.

"However," Itachi started, making Naruto tense, "it will cut down on our play Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him confused while Naruto looked even happier.

Itachi rolled the blond over and got him onto his knees. Since Naruto wasn't expecting any of that his face was smashed against the floor. He remembered he had hands and quickly pushed his upper body off the ground.

"What's the big idea?!" Naruto yelled but stiffened up when he felt hands massage his butt.

"You want to cum, right Naruto?" Itachi asked silkily as he moved his thumbs towards Naruto's hole and dipped the tips in. He heard the blond splutter while he stuck a few fingers in his mouth to get them wet. Sasuke was staring at him so he made getting his fingers wet as lewd as possible. Naruto tried to get away so Itachi had to place a firm hand on the blond breaking his concentration away from Sasuke.

Itachi inserted a finger into Naruto, making him squirm and try to get away but Sasuke finally realized he could block the blond from moving so he stood on his knees in front of the bent over boy. Itachi quickly put another finger in the blond and scissored his fingers. He hummed in delight and slight amusement.

"You're still wet and stretched back here Naruto." Itachi murmured huskily. He saw Naruto hide his face in his arms so the blond must have been blushing. "Do you want to feel, little brother?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned over the blond to push a finger in along side the other two fingers. Itachi was right considering how easily Naruto accepted his finger. Sasuke let out a surprised grunt when he felt Naruto's head rub against his cock and realized the blond had lifted his head. He only just noticed how he and the blond were positioned. Itachi was right. He really doesn't think too well when he's aroused.

Itachi took his fingers, and Sasuke's finger, away. He was getting impatient himself. He placed a hand on one of Naruto's hips while using his other hand to guide himself into Naruto. There was slight resistance but once in he sank easily the rest of the way in. He couldn't help but let out a deep groan. He held himself steady to get his bearings, although it looked like he was just letting the blond adjust to him.

Naruto wanted to cringe at the feeling but it felt good. Having Itachi inside him felt ten times better than the vines that had attacked him and the man wasn't even moving! Naruto panted into his arms that he had rested his head on but when he felt a hand on his head he looked up only to encounter a cock in front of his face. He gave Sasuke an unimpressed look but couldn't keep it because Itachi shifted inside him.

Sasuke wanted some stimulation too. Itachi had the best part but he had imagined what it would feel like to ram his cock down the loud mouth's throat. So he lifted Naruto's head more and rubbed the head of his cock against the blonde's lips. Naruto didn't seem to want to let him in but he saw Itachi start moving, which prompted the blond to open his mouth to let out a sound that was quickly replaced with Sasuke's cock.

Naruto's reaction was to close his mouth but the cock was already in and Itachi was moving and he just stopped thinking and started doing. Being penetrated from front and back made him feel hot. Even hotter than when the vines were molesting him. Both Uchiha's thrust in at the same time and he moaned loudly at the feeling.

Sasuke held Naruto's head in both hands as he thrust as deep as he wanted. The blond had no gag reflex so Sasuke slid in smoothly. He could get addicted to that mouth. And it was a great way to shut the blond up.

Itachi watched Sasuke with hooded eyes as he thrust leisurely into the blond. He was trying to keep his cool but it was extremely hard in the situation. He just wanted to let loose and pound into the blond, making sure the boy remembered him in the morning but he had another plan in mind.

Itachi sheathed himself fully and knocked Sasuke's hands away from Naruto's head while draping himself over the blond to wrap an arm around the boy's chest. He then pulled Naruto backwards, away from Sasuke's cock, which made a small pop sound as it left the blonde's mouth, and had him sit on his lap. He made sure to keep one arm around the blonde's chest to keep him up straight and used his other hand to hold one of the boy's thighs open, letting Sasuke enjoy the view.

Sasuke had been in heaven and was fully ready to cum down the blonde's throat when his hands had been knocked away and the wonderful heat had been taken away. His eyes flew open to watch his brother pull the blond back onto his lap. His eyes landed on where Naruto and his brother were connected and went back to glare weakly at his brother. He raised an eyebrow, as his brother seemed to beckon him closer with his eyes.

Naruto felt dizzy as he tried to orient himself. All he knew was he could breathe freely from his mouth and the cock inside him had suddenly gotten deeper. He took a few breaths to calm himself down but gave a slight groan when the cool air on his chest became a hot naked chest pressed against him. His senses quickly came back when he felt a finger press in along with the cock already inside him.

Sasuke easily understood what Itachi was getting at when his brother had grabbed his hand and led it to Naruto's already full hole. But considering the blond had two moderately sized vines shoved up there earlier, he figured the blond could take two cocks easily. When he got the tip of one finger in he quickly wiggled in a second. He pulled away from the hot body in front of him so he could see his cock push into the boy.

"Don't you dare," Naruto muttered when he could finally get his voice back. Sasuke looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He tensed up when he felt the head of Sasuke's cock press against his hole.

"Relax Naruto." Itachi said as he caressed the blond with the hand that had been holding the boy up. "It'll hurt more if you are tense."

"But…" Naruto started, not sure what he wanted anymore. He shivered when Itachi rubbed his abdomen and relaxed when that hand reached lower and started to stroke his cock, which was still hard. Sasuke hadn't moved at all so Naruto barely registered the cock head still pressed against his hole. He noticed though when the head was suddenly pushed inside him. He yelped loudly and tensed up again, making the Uchiha's hiss.

"It's not like you haven't done this before dobe." Sasuke said tightly. "Besides, you're a ninja. A little pain shouldn't do anything to you."

"You try having two cocks up your ass, you ass." Naruto said heatedly. He felt Itachi chuckle against his back and shivered when the raven nipped his earlobe.

"Perhaps we should try that sometime." Itachi said silkily as he gave his brother a heated look. Sasuke just flushed, whether in anger or want, Itachi wasn't sure. He wasn't sure how Naruto looked or what his reaction was because Sasuke suddenly slid more of his cock in along side his own. Since he wasn't expecting that he thrust up into the blonde and gave a breathy moan.

Naruto gave out a high-pitched sound. He wasn't sure if it was a yelp or a shriek or even a moan but all he knew was there was a cock and a half in him and he wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it. It still felt so much better than the vines and he had thought the vines felt good. His vision suddenly turned white when he felt two hands on his cock start to stroke him hard. He wasn't sure what happened but the next thing he noticed was that the two cocks were thrusting in and out of him.

Sasuke watched Naruto through glazed eyes as the blond squeezed him tightly. The feel of the blond alone was driving him wild but the noises the boy was making were delicious. He wouldn't mind Naruto being loud if he only ever made these kinds of noises. And only these noises were allowed to be heard by him. He grit his teeth, as he felt possessive of the blond and started rutting faster, making the boy make even more delicious sounds.

Itachi could only hold himself in check for so long. When his brother started going faster Itachi let go. He took a bruising grip of the blond, his blond, their blond, and thrust hard and deep. He wasn't even aware of their surroundings anymore, just of Sasuke and Naruto. He registered that Sasuke's Sharingan had activated and he barely noticed that his had too.

The thing to tip the two brothers' over the edge was Naruto cumming. The blonde let out a loud howl as he came hard over his and Sasuke's chests. He didn't feel the two brothers' bite down hard on either of his shoulders but he did feel the hot cum being pumped into him right before he passed out for the second time that day.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling drowsy. He blinked at the ceiling a few times and then sat up slowly. He felt a slight ache in his back and bottom. Even though the ache was dull it still jogged his memories of what had transpired. Was it yesterday? Today? He wasn't sure how long ago it was but he quickly took stock of his surroundings.

He was in a room that looked like his apartment, only minus a refrigerator. He couldn't see outside because the curtains had been drawn and he couldn't tell which door led to the bathroom and which led outside since they were both closed. He then spotted a little card on the table that said what looked like a welcome. So apparently he was at a hotel or an inn. But how did he get there?

The door to the bathroom opened as Itachi stepped out before Naruto could get up from the bed. The raven was only wearing his pants and was slightly damp from his quick shower.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted smoothly. He took a step forward but saw Naruto tense so he stayed standing away from the bed.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked never taking his eyes off the elder Uchiha but didn't look directly into his eyes. He didn't want to be put in a genjutsu or anything. Since he wasn't looking at Itachi's face he missed the amused smirk.

"We're at a small inn in a small town. We thought it best that we recuperate." Itachi explained taking another step forward. "Are you hurt Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked gently. Naruto's gaze snapped up to his with a slight incredulous look on his face.

"Am I hurt? Am I hurt?! You and your bastard of a brother raped me in the middle of the forest!" Naruto practically screeched. He leaned forward and felt a breeze on his back all the way down to the top of his butt. He looked down and peeked under the bed sheet then glared at Itachi again. "And where the hell are my clothes?" He yelled.

Itachi tried not to wince at the volume or tone, nor at the accusation that he and his little brother had raped the blond. He did bring a hand up to rub his temple a little though and sighed.

"Naruto, I, nor my brother, raped you. You are a strong ninja in your own right and if you seriously wanted to escape you could have." Itachi explained patiently. He glanced at the blond and saw him trying to process what he said. Naruto seemed to be stuck between being indignant yet puffed up proudly at the praise. The boy's blue eyes seemed to light up in conclusion as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I was drugged! That tree or whatever did something to me!" Naruto crowed. All he got was a cool gaze from Itachi that made him drop his hand and clutch the sheet.

"If it was the tree that did it then it drugged me and Sasuke as well, since we did bathe in the water that fed the tree." Itachi said. He then started to stalk towards the blond who backed up away from him. Before Naruto got too far, Itachi boxed the blond between his arms. "So if you want to classify it as rape, then we basically all raped each other."

Naruto gave him an odd look. He clutched the sheet in both his hands scared that Itachi would rip it away but all Itachi did was remove his arms and sit on the edge of the bed.

"… Why don't I have any clothes?" Naruto mumbled. Itachi gave a small smirk.

"We didn't have any for you. Plus, why obstruct the view?" Itachi practically purred as his gaze ran down the blonde's exposed chest. Naruto squeaked and pulled the sheet up to cover his chest. Itachi started to lean forward when the door opened and a grumpy looking Sasuke walked in carrying a few bags.

Sasuke looked up and his mood shifted from very annoyed to slightly annoyed and amused. Itachi was sitting on the bed leaning towards the blond while Naruto was starting to panic. "I leave you alone for an hour aniki…" Sasuke said while putting what he was holding on the table.

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked making them all wince. He coughed and said in a slightly less panicked voice, "Teme. Get your brother away from me." He squeaked again when Itachi hugged him and gave him the equivalent of an Uchiha pout, which was a slightly drawn down brow and bottom lip very slightly pushed out. He didn't know why but he blushed.

"Don't you like me Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. Only if you knew it was there would you hear the teasing tone in the raven's voice. Itachi smirked as Sasuke rolled his eyes and set the bags on the table. He didn't let go of the blond.

Naruto thought about trying to get away but he still felt tired. He perked up when he smelled a heavenly scent and blushed even more when his stomach gave a loud growl in hunger. He felt Itachi chuckle and pouted up at the man who stunned him by leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Figured you'd be hungry." Sasuke said. "After all, I didn't get to feed you what I wanted to." Naruto looked at him confused while Itachi gave him a bland look. Sasuke just took out the container and walked over to the bed.

Naruto didn't understand at all what Sasuke was getting at but when he saw the container in the boy's hands he didn't care. He reached out for it but Sasuke pulled it away. Naruto was about to yell when Sasuke shoved his way on the bed. He heard Itachi sigh and they all shifted around until Naruto was lying propped up in the middle of the bed with both Uchihas on either side of him. He tensed up but all that happened was the container was shoved into his hands.

"Miso ramen!" Naruto said happily. Without further preamble, and ignoring the brothers, he dug in. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku ramen but no ramen was better than Ichiraku. But given the circumstances this ramen was heaven. Before he knew it, it was all gone. He stared at the empty container forlornly. His chin was gently held as a tongue licked his cheek.

"I'm sure Sasuke got more than one Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he licked a bit of broth off the boy's face. He heard Sasuke mumble something and then his brother was cuddling the blond, burying his face against Naruto's stomach.

"Oi Teme!" Naruto said as Sasuke clung to him. He wanted more ramen but Sasuke was in the way. He poked the boy's head, which did nothing so he was going to shove Sasuke off the bed when he realized that Sasuke was asleep. He looked over at Itachi who had a fond look on his face.

"After our fun," Itachi started, "you passed out so we cleaned up as well as we could and found this village. While I paid for the hotel room, Sasuke brought you up and washed you and himself up. I came up and Sasuke was almost asleep while still washing you both off. So I quickly dried you and he off and put you both to bed. I didn't want to leave either of you alone so I waited until Sasuke woke up. He ordered me to shower and while I was in the bathroom he went out to get some things. You woke up as I came out."

Naruto listened quietly as he got more comfortable and realized he was still tired himself. He didn't protest as the container and chopsticks were taken away. Nor when Itachi cuddled him as well.

"Besides the ramen he should have gotten you clothing as well." Itachi finished. He felt the blond hum. "We may have also made a small stop before making it here." He said quietly as he gently rubbed Naruto's thigh when he felt the blond was almost asleep. The blond made another sound that wasn't quite a hum. Itachi smirked against the blonde's shoulder as he kissed the bite mark he or his brother had left. He wondered what the boy's reaction was going to be to being marked in more ways than one by the brothers.

* * *

Omake:

Naruto was finally back in Konoha. And instead of getting to his apartment the first place he was made to go was Tsunade. He was now sitting on an examination table with Tsunade doing a check up on him. He had managed to avoid the topic of what happened to him with his teammates but he had to explain some of what happened to Tsunade.

Since he had been in a hurry to get back to Konoha, he had quickly put on the clothes Sasuke had gotten him and had gotten away from the brothers. He was pretty sure they let him go but he likes to think he got away on pure ninja talent because he was more awesome than they were.

As he was changing into one of those patient robe things the hospital made you wear he only just noticed the bite marks on his shoulders. Everything else had been healed but those two bite marks. He was worried because when something doesn't heal it's either because of poison or something is sucking up his chakra. Before he could ask Kyuubi, Tsunade dragged him out.

Everything was going fine until she asked him to take his boxers off and bend over. He must have looked freaked out because Tsunade calmly, if sounding irritated, explained that in that sort of attack they had to examine everything. Just because he had super fast healing didn't mean he couldn't get an infection. That thought scared him more than Tsunade looking at his bare butt. He also mentally kept repeating that Tsunade was a trained and skilled doctor.

He quickly did what Tsunade ordered and waited for something but when nothing happened he looked over his shoulder and saw Tsunade with an odd look on her face. It must have been bad but Tsunade saw him looking at her and quickly schooled her face. It was too late though. He started freaking out until Tsunade hit him in the head.

"What are those, brat?" Tsunade asked. Naruto was confused. Has she never seen balls before or something? He looked down and saw something a little out of place. He couldn't see it very well because it was placed more towards the back of his inner thigh. Tsunade helpfully gave him a mirror. His mouth dropped open in shock at what he saw and then he saw one on his other thigh.

Naruto didn't know what to do so he started cursing and ranting and raving. Tsunade let the boy go, watching in amusement but after a few minutes it just got irritating so she shoved the boy back on the table.

"Care to tell me the whole story?" Tsunade asked. Perverted plant she could believe. After all, if someone could use plants to attack why not have them do… other things? But she doubted a perverted plant tattooed two identical Uchiha fans on the blond.

* * *

**A/N:** Took a little bit eh? I might add on to this because I had a few more ideas I had wanted to do but I wanted to get this out as well. I'm not sure if I should put this as complete or not. Does it feel complete to you? Keep in mind the title. This isn't meant to be some deep fic about finding love and romance with angst and drama along the way.

I hope you all had a good holiday and have an exceptional new year.


End file.
